Lavender Castle
Lavender Castle is a TV series created by Gerry Anderson and Rodney Matthews, and was also Gerry's second venture into stop-motion animation. Plot The series follows the story of Captain Thrice and his crew, on a quest to find the peaceful city of Lavender Castle before the evil Dr. Agon and other intergalactic villains do. Synopsis Lavender Castle is a place of mystery and legend, fabled throughout the universe, a floating city of light, a place of peace, harmony and all the things that have ever been dreamt of. It is the centre of the universe and the greatest source of power - should it be destroyed, the universe would be plunged into darkness forever. Evil scientist Dr Agon plans to do just that. A lonely megalomaniac with technology-assisted powers of transmutation, he yearns for darkness and has pledged to destroy Lavender Castle from his fortress spaceship, the Dark Station, the most destructive power in the universe, crewed by unseen slaves working deep in the bowels. In order to prevent this, Captain Thrice has set out on a quest to find the elusive Lavender Castle before Dr Agon. A previous encounter with Lavender Castle gave life to Thrice's walking stick and left the Captain with a special knowledge of its power and abilities. Travelling in his cottage spaceship, the Paradox, Thrice assembles a crew of misfits to join him in his quest, combatting evil wherever they find it as they travel the universe searching for clues that will lead them to Lavender Castle. But Lavender Castle works in mysterious ways and lends its power to the Paradox crew to protect them when they most need help. Regular Cast Thrice.jpg|Captain Thrice (David Holt) WalkingStick.jpg|Walking Stick (Kate Harbour) Roger.jpg|Roger (Rob Rackstraw) Isambard.jpg|Isambard (Rob Rackstraw) Lyca.jpg|Lyca (Kate Harbour) SirSqueakalot.jpg|Sir Squeakalot (Jimmy Hibbert) Sproggle.jpg|Sproggle (David Holt) DrAgon.jpg|Dr. Agon (Jimmy Hibbert) Trump.jpg|Trump (Jimmy Hibbert) ShortFredLedd.jpg|Short Fred Ledd (Jimmy Hibbert) TinLizzy.jpg|Tin Lizzy (David Holt) Episodes (Production Order) # In the Beginning # Flower Power # The Twilight Tower # High Moon # The Lost Starfighter # A Stitch in Time # Double Cross # Bird of Prey # Collision Course # The Black Swat # Raiders of the Planet Zark # Swamp Fever # The Galacternet # Brightonia on Sea # Traitor # The Collector # Lost in Space # Duelling Banjos # The Legend # Cloud of Chaos # Diamonds Aren't Forever # Galactic Park # Wearizy # Supernova # Interface # Birds of a Feather... (Broadcast Order) # In the Beginning # Flower Power # The Twilight Tower # High Moon # The Lost Starfighter # The Black Swat # Double Cross # A Stitch in Time # Bird of Prey # Collision Course # Swamp Fever # Raiders of the Planet Zark # The Galacternet # Brightonia on Sea # Traitor # The Collector # Lost in Space # Duelling Banjos # The Legend # Cloud of Chaos # Diamonds Aren't Forever # Galactic Park # Wearizy # Supernova # Interface # Birds of a Feather... Notes *Lavender Castle was the first Gerry Anderson production to be broadcast simultaneously across the ITV network since Four Feather Falls. *One of the episodes, Interface, first premiered on a CITV compilation VHS before being shown on TV. *A second season of 26 episodes was commissioned by CITV, which would've had the CGI sequences animated by Nelvana in Canada. However, because Carrington Productions International was absorbed into Entertainment Rights, the second season didn't get made. Equipment & Locations Paradox.jpg|The Paradox DarkStation.jpg|The Dark Station Alien Species Roger.jpg|'Australander' Lyca.jpg|'Floran' Category:Lavender Castle Category:Gerry Anderson Shows Category:Television Series Category:Stop Motion Television Series